1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill holders and more particularly pertains to a new food/drink tab/check holder for making it easier for the customer to be able to read one""s tab/check upon the receipt thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bill holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, bill holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,610,770; 1,567,643; 5,471,347; 4,850,680; 4,932,520; and Des. 183,382.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new food/drink tab/check holder. The prior art includes descriptions of various books but none having a magnifying member to enlarge the indicia printed on the tab/check.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new food/drink tab/check holder which has many of the advantages of the bill holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new food/drink tab/check holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bill holders, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a book having a front cover and a back cover being pivotally connected to the front cover and closable upon said front cover with the front cover having a side facing the back cover upon the book being closed and with the back cover having a side facing the front cover upon the book being closed; and also includes a tab/check member including a piece of paper being removably held within the book and having indicia displayed thereupon; and further includes an elongate magnifying member being movably attached to the book for enlarging the indicia for a user to easily view without having to use eyeglasses; and also includes a light-emitting assembly being attached to the book for providing light between the front and back covers upon the book being opened; and further includes a writing utensil being removably supported upon the book. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the food/drink table/check holder in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of; other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new food/drink tab/check holder which has many of the advantages of the bill holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new food/drink tab/check holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bill holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new food/drink tab/check holder for making it easier for the customer to be able to read one""s tab/check upon the receipt thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new food/drink tab/check holder that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new food/drink tab/check holder that eliminates the customer from having to dig out one""s eyeglasses to read the tab/check or to squint one""s eyes to try to red the tab/check.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.